¿Qué pasó, Akane?
by KattytoNebel
Summary: Akane como adolescente que es comienza a cambiar. Y todos empiezan a notar esos cambios por lo que una pregunta retumba: ¿Qué pasó, Akane?... ¿Ella lo sabrá?
1. Desconexión

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Autora:**__ NebelKattyto_

.

**¿QUÉ PASÓ, AKANE?**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Akane Tendo/ ¿?_

_**Advertencias:**__ Romance, Hurt__/Comfort / Algo de __Out of Character (OoC) __/ Posibles palabras soeces, futuros Lemon (¿?)_

_**Crédito de la Imagen:**__ Lo saqué del fb, específicamente de «Pelo Azul», creo que la joven se llama Saru._

_._

_**Desconexión**_

.

.

Akane podía ver los episodios de su vida cuando todas las «autoproclamadas prometidas» se tiraban encima de su prometido, cuando intentaban seducirlo y de paso restregarle en la cara a ella que no tenía ni una pizca de posibilidades contra ellas. Fueron épocas difíciles. Vivía bajo presión todo el tiempo, si declaraba que no le interesaba el pelinegro, su padre parecía colapsar y Ranma utilizaba toda su artillera en psicología inversa para que ella volviera a él. Cuando aceptaba que podría intentar algo con él, las sicópatas de sus prometidas atentaban contra su integridad y aunque al comienzo se hizo la valiente y el hecho de tener a un Ranma rescatador de doncellas, o mejor dicho de artistas marciales, ya le estaba desesperando todas esas situaciones a un punto crítico.

A pesar de los problemas, Akane demostró ser una estudiante aplicada, ningún curso se le resistía demasiado aunque en realidad a ella de por sí le gustaba mucho estudiar, era como volverse sorda y simplemente creaba una especie de extra-conexión entre los libros y cuadernos con su cerebro. También le solía pasar lo mismo con los libros ajenos a su desarrollo académico y por ello había comenzado a llevar uno con ella, incluso en la escuela. Respetaba siempre unos minutos para hablar con sus amigos pero ya todos eran conscientes de sus acostumbrados «momentos desconectados», como lo llamaba su amiga Yuka. Incluso Ranma respetaba esos momentos, cuando la veía con un cuaderno o libro pensaba más de dos veces si era realmente necesario hablarle.

Akane estaba creciendo no solo físicamente, sino también en el ámbito emocional. Seguía teniendo ese carácter explosivo pero había algo diferente en ella y eso a Ranma le intrigaba. Había comenzado a ignorar a todos, ella simplemente se había convertido en una observadora de la vida de su familia y la de él.

Cuando las otras prometidas le invitaban a comer o como Kuno Kodachi que casi siempre quería violarle, ella simplemente no reaccionaba, cuando ellas le decían algo, Akane parecía no entender.

Akane se hallaba mentalmente distante de todos, su padre al ver la situación comenzó a presionar sobre el tema del casamiento y tras muchos silencios como respuesta se acercaba discreta a su padre, acariciaba su rostro y se iba. Kasumi les decía a todos que simplemente ella estaba creciendo. Saotome Nodoka, en cambio, veía las cosas de manera más positivas, inclinando la suerte a favor de una posible aceptación de matrimonio con Ranma pero él sabía que no era así, lo leía claramente en la mirada de su padre y del señor Tendo. Akane había pedido el interés de responderles y temían saber qué había en esos silencios pasivos de la menor de los Tendo. Sí, aunque Ranma no lo admitiera tenía miedo.

Nabiki contratada por su padre y el Señor Saotome intentó investigar y los resultados sorprendieron:

_-Nada de salidas con otros chicos._

_-Nada de alcohol, cigarros o drogas a escondidas._

_-Nada de algún nuevo prometido._

_-Nada de atentados de parte de prometidas de Ranma._

Todo era, nada, nada, nada. Y esa _nada_ asustaba a Ranma y a los demás de una manera terrible. Las personas simplemente no pierden interés porque sí, ¿o no? ¿O sí?

Akane notó la preocupación de su familia por ella y de alguna forma eso la hizo preocuparse por su persona. Ese día en especial decidió ver al doctor Tofu, doctor de la familia, eterno enamorado de su hermana Kasumi, y tal vez su mejor amigo.

―Doctor Tofu ―llamó apenas entró al consultorio.

Había salido con la excusa de ir a los servicios higiénicos en plena clase de Historia y prácticamente se _tiró la pera_, bueno, no prácticamente. Simplemente lo hizo. Su hermana Nabiki tenía clase de Química en el laboratorio y de antemano ella sabía que el profesor que dictaba la materia no dejaba salir a sus alumnos, ni cuando Nabiki lanzó una bomba apestosa para aprovechar en huir de clase y vigilarla. Ranma seguro estaría dormido en clase y Ukyo no diría nada porque estaría igual de dormida.

―¿Akane? ―saludó extrañado el galeno saliendo del interior de una pequeña habitación donde guardaba la documentación del consultorio―. ¿No deberías estar en clases?

―Sí, pero es que necesitaba hablar con alguien ―dijo, de manera suave.

Él la miro con ternura y la invitó a sentarse mientras cerraba la puerta en señal de ocupado para cualquier nuevo paciente.

―¿Sucede algo malo?

―Bueno ―dijo pausada―… No sé si es algo malo.

―Sí me cuentas, tal vez lo entienda ―dijo sonriéndole.

―He pedido el interés ―soltó, luego de un prolongado silencio.

―Podrías ser un poco más específica, Akane.

―Sigo siendo buena en los estudios ―Lo miró―. Soy la mejor de mi año. Los estudios no son mi problema.

―Entonces...

―Al comienzo pensé que era beneficioso ―miró nuevamente al doctor―. No sentir celos, no enojarme cuando mi padre y el señor Saotome creaban una tonta oportunidad para casarme con Ranma, no molestarme porque me dijera marimacho ―Tofu levantó los ojos, asombrado por lo último que dijo. Jamás creyó que Ranma fuera tan frío y hasta cruel para poder decir tremenda barbaridad a una niña tan dulce como Akane.

―¿Algo más? ―Aunque la pregunta le sonó a Akane más a afirmación.

―Me gusta mucho la paz de no ser acosada por las prometidas de Ranma ―Tofu no pudo evitar que su corazón se oprima. Sabía por el señor Tendo las crueles tácticas de esas prometidas. A veces no podía simplemente evitar sentir que enfurecía con Ranma por no cuidarla mejor o con el mismo señor Tendo por no poner un límite a toda esa locura de casamiento y todas esas peleas por quién se casaría con Ranma ¡Eran tan jóvenes! Una vida los esperaba para decidir y mandarlos a casar a la edad que tenían era totalmente prehistórico.

―Pero hay algo más, verdad ―insistió el galeno.

―Todos en casa están preocupados. Me investigaron con Nabiki y les horrorizó no hallar nada. Creo que hasta preferían que esté con otro chico con tal de saber el origen de mi desconexión.

Tofu lo pensó un momento y aún con un leve titubeo inicial le habló.

―Me dices que no te gusta nadie y que simplemente estás estudiando bien. Que ignoras todo suceso que no afecten directamente tu vida y que estás tranquila con ello.

―Sí, básicamente es eso.

―Uhmm, lo que creo, mi querida Akane ―Ella observó expectante―. Es que si en algún momento te gustó Ranma... Pues esa etapa ya pasó.

―¿Qué quiere decir? ―cuestionó la menor sin entender.

―Que si Ranma te atrajo antes pues ya no lo hace ahora. Si Ranma se casa mañana a ti no te importaría menos.

Akane abrió los ojos como plato, las palabras que salieron de la boca del doctor Tofu golpearon sus oídos y no le causó ninguna molestia en el estómago, no sintió presión en el pecho ni un bajón de presión.

Ella estaba normal, simple y tranquilamente normal. Quizás las cadenas habían caído. Su desconexión tenía nombre y era libertad.

.

.

.

**Reeditado el 15 de mayo del 2016**

* * *

_**Nebel**__ dices así:_

_Tirarse la pera: es como vulgarmente (al menos en mi país) se le llama al hecho de escaparse del aula de clases o del mismo colegio (en los casos más frecuentes, no ir al cole) para irse a otro lado, ya sea embriagarse con los amigos, irse a la playa, etc., etc.; claro, mi linda Akane solo se ha escapado, más no ha hecho nada indebido… hasta ahora._

_Ranma ½ es uno de los animes de mi prematura adolescencia. Tengo buenos recuerdos de este anime aunque recientemente lo he terminado de ver. Sí ¡por fin!_

_Estaba escuchando canciones de __Lana del Rey__ y la idea surcó mi mente y solo pude abrir un bloc de notas y escribir como loca sin importar que me muriera de sueño pues la noche anterior no había pegado un ojo. No lo he publicado antes pues tenía la culpa (la muy desgraciada culpa) de tener pendientes mis otros fics, así que bueno. Ya tenía a este bebé hace un tiempito._

_Debo decir que no actualizaré tan seguido este fic pero como todo lo que publique tendrá un fin en su debido momento. Tal vez tarde pero no habrá obras inconclusas o eternamente abandonadas. Me demoraré pero algún día las terminaré._

_Comentarios si lo desean._


	2. Tiempo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Autora:**__ NebelKattyto_

.

**¿QUÉ PASÓ, AKANE?**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Akane Tendo/ ¿?_

_**Advertencias:**__ Romance, Hurt__/Comfort / Algo de __OoC _

_._

_**Tiempo**_

.

.

Una semana ya desde la conversación con el doctor Tofu, no estaba confundida pero en el fondo de su ser no había querido aceptar que ya no lo amaba, ya no sentía sus mejillas enrojecer, su pulso no se disparaba y las manos las tenía secas.

En esa semana había descubierto que la teoría: El amor te vuelve imbécil, era real. En esa semana su nivel en el arte culinario era bastante bueno, tampoco se comparaba con Kasumi pero era lo suficientemente aceptable. Podía nadar sin hundirse como un ancla y su gimnasia rítmica ya no era inarmónica y descoordinada.

En una sola semana había descubierto que no era una total inútil, que podía hacer muchas cosas y que aprendía con facilidad y esfuerzo hasta lo que antes le fue muy dificultoso.

Su seguridad también había cambiado gracias a todos sus progresos, ya no temía ser un marimacho, sabía qué había debajo de su ropa y le gustaba lo que tenía. Era tiempo de un cambio.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó tras el sonido de las campanas de la puerta.

―Buenas tardes, querida ―respondió el estilista―. Dime, ¿qué deseas?

―Un corte de cabello y su servicio de _manicure_, por favor.

El joven estilista la guio a la mullida silla y rodeó con la delicada tela.

Akane le indicó el corte y aunque el estilista insistió en querer cambiarle de opinión, no lo consiguió.

―Realmente eres muy bella, querida ―decía mientras sus dedos esponjaban ligeramente el azulado de Akane.

―¿Lo cree? ―Su sonrojado rostro hizo reír al estilista.

―Por supuesto, tienes unos pómulos espectaculares y tus ojos matan, querida.

Rieron juntos para luego llevarla a la sala de manicuras.

―Acá te dejo, querida.

Una joven elevó su mano en señal que ella sería la que haría la manicura. El lugar era perfecto y la atención _A-1_ así que no se quejaría en pagar la cuenta.

―Hola, belleza ―saludó señalando la silla que tenía frente a su mesita llena de esmaltes ―¿Algo en especial?

―_Manicure_ francesa.

―¿Quieres una simple o con algo adicional? ―Akane miró dubitativa por unos segundos los esmaltes y luego asintió.

―Podría hacer que la uña de mi dedo anular en vez de tener el borde blanco, que sea de éste color ―tomó entre sus manos el esmalte de escarcha plateada fina. La manicurista asintió.

El proceso fue muy placentero para Akane, inició lavándole las manos, luego le dio un reconfortante masaje con una crema que olía a suaves frutas. Limpió cada uña y retiró las cutículas, para al fin iniciar el proceso de pintado.

Akane sonreía alegre y algo somnolienta por tanta relajación.

―Estás perfecta ―Se sonrieron mutuamente―. Ahora espera en la sala de descanso porque las uñas aún están frescas, dentro de quince minutos podrás ir a la recepción y pagar. Que tengas una tarde, o noche mejor dicho.

Luego de veinte minutos estaba fuera del salón de belleza sintiéndose otra mujer. Aprovechaba cada luna de algún establecimiento para ver su renovado reflejo. En su maleta llevaba ropa nueva y se arrepentía de no haberse puesto para ver el resultado final.

Entonces pasando por el _Café Gato_ se fijó en un pato atado a una cuerda intentando alcanzar una tetera que se encontraba extrañamente en la rama de un árbol. Con la gracilidad que no era muy típica de la Akane anterior llegó a la tetera y la vertió en el pato.

―¡Ah! Gracias, señorita… ―agradeció el hombre pato.

―Simplemente, Akane ―Su sonrisa se expandió al ver como paulatinamente sus ojos se abrieron como cuencos y sus mejillas se sonrojaban, él nunca se sonrojaba por nadie que no fuera Shampoo.

―A-a-akane. ¿Prometida del _odioso_ Saotome Ranma?

―Solo Akane ―aclaró.

―_Okey_, solo Akane ―Lo vio retirarse los lentes y simultáneamente inclinarse en una reverencia elegante―. Gracias por verte el agua.

Era la segunda vez que admiraba de cerca el pulido rostro del joven Amazonas. La belleza salvaje que se desbordaba por cada poro. No podía negar que era demasiado apuesto. Que sus ojos brillaban como algún manantial virgen, tan profundo y cristalino. Se quedaron segundo o tal vez horas pero no fue incómodo. El tiempo se quedó estático entre ellos.

―¿Puedes prestarme el baño del local para cambiarme de ropa? ―preguntó, rompiendo así el silencio.

―Claro que sí, entre ―Le respondió como le respondería a cualquier cliente.

Akane seguía los pasos de Mousse automáticamente así que solo fue consciente de que tenía que detenerse cuando chocó con la pared de Mousse, mejor dicho, su espalda.

―¿Ah?

Inclinó su cabeza a la derecha y entendió todo, la cola para entrar al baño era bastante larga y es que el local estaba abarrotado, tanto que Shampoo atendía atolondrada a los clientes y suponía que no le importaba que Mousse no le ayudara porque estaba más que segura que fue ella quien dejó la tetera muy lejos del pobre hombre-pato.

―Me retiro entonces ―dijo halando de la manga del moreno―. Disculpa las molestias.

―No ―Se sorprendió al sentir una ligera presión en su brazo―. Te lo debo. Ven.

No tuvo tiempo de negarse porque Mousse la llevó al interior del recinto ignorando lo que sea que soltaba la bisabuela de Shampoo, la vieja Colonge.

En menos de lo que se esperaba estaba en un cuarto bastante pequeño. Mousse se introdujo más, cerrando las cortinas de la ventana.

―Te puedes cambiar acá ―Cuando estaba por salir, se giró y le dijo―. Tómate tu tiempo.

Ella asintió y lo vio perderse tras cerrar la puerta corrediza. Sus ojos pasearon por el pequeño espacio: un futón enrollado, una mesita y un cojín, un armario pequeño bastante deteriorado y en un rincón algunas armas.

Puso su maleta en la mesita y sacó tres bolsas, en una estaban una blusa blanca de gasa con unos shorts de _jeans_, en la segunda bolsa tenía un vestido cortísimo con unas _leggins_ galácticos y en la tercera bolsa unas sandalias de plantillas bien delgaditas. Haciendo uso de los consejos sobre moda de su amiga Yuka guardó la primera bolsa.

En poco tiempo se había cambiado el uniforme pero aunque inclinaba la cabeza para verse no era lo mismo que verse en un espejo. Resignada guardó su uniforme y salió de la pequeña habitación.

Ya fuera del ambiente que Mousse buenamente le prestó, se percató del olor a comida, pero eso no fue lo que le extraño, sino que cuando estuvo dentro del cuarto de Mousse, porque era obvio que ese era su cuarto, el olor del restaurante no estaba en él. Más bien diría que allí olía diferente, por momentos ella había olvidado que estaba en ese lugar.

«Olía a Mousse», su pensamiento la sonrojó.

―Akane…

Los ojos chocolate y el mar profundo de Mousse colisionaron, sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo cuando oyó la voz del joven-pato y al perderse en sus ojos tuvo la sensación que sus recién estrenadas ropas se evaporaban dejándola desnuda ante el joven que tenía al frente.

Mousse en cambió pensó que moriría en cualquier momento, ver a Akane le había hecho olvidar respirar y parpadear. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó y no dudaba que en ese instante estaba más quieto que una estatua. Entonces volvió a ser humano, su pecho reventó en latidos, el pulso corrió cual carrera de velocidad dentro de él y sus mejillas reflejaron ese suceso.

No podía creer, era verdad, él no se había equivocado, ella era bella. Recordó cuando la raptó para atraer la atención de su eterno enemigo, Saotome Ranma; el calor que emanaba mientras la acunó entre sus brazos, su perfume. Ese perfume dulce. Ella estaba diferente, con ropa y peinado diferentes pero el perfume era el mismo.

El tiempo se había detenido para ambos nuevamente.

.

.

.

**Reeditado el 15 de mayo del 2016**

* * *

_**Nebel**__ dices así:_

_Una mesita y un cojín: he visto en muchos doramas y animes que en la cultura oriental suelen tener mesitas bajitas y los asientos son cojines. Lo aclaro porque no vaya a ser…_

_Otra cosa, el capítulo anterior fue escrito hace ya mucho tiempo pero no tuve el valor de cambiar lo que escribí en «Nebel dice así» porque eso fue lo que sentí y pensaba en ese momento. Al igual que este capítulo. _

_Bueno, no sé cómo tomen este fic. Cuando escribí el primer capítulo no supe si debía juntar a mi Akane con alguien o dejarla soltera. En aquel entonces estaba desconectada de mis emociones, ahora me encuentro con otro estado de ánimo y sinceramente surgió de la nada lo de Mousse, aún no sé si será el protagonista varón. Yo acepto sugerencias y opiniones pero claro, __la decisión final es mía__, eso sí, no acepto presiones de ninguna índole, al final, el mundo de Fanfiction es enorme y si algo les desagrada de mi fic pueden ir por otros caminos que en este mundo hay de todo para todos._

_Quiero agradecer el comentario: __znta__ (thank you so much for your support)._

_También para los comentarios de las personas que no tiene cuenta:_

_Dalay__: sé que en el primer capítulo no he contado mucho pero a ver qué le pareció este capítulo._

_Guest: Bueno, aún no estoy decidida si ir por el canon para serle sincera. _

_ka-chan__: Veo que está entusiasmada. Eso me alegra mucho. No podré actualizar muy seguido pero créame que no dejaré inconcluso este fic._

_Sweetlulu: No tengo asegurado el canon en este fic. Sí, admito que soy una lectora en su mayoría canon al menos en este anime pero estoy inseguro todavía._

_Comentarios si lo desean._


	3. Inevitable

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Autora:**__ NebelKattyto_

.

**¿QUÉ PASÓ, AKANE?**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Akane Tendo/ ¿?_

_**Advertencias:**__ Romance, Hurt__/Comfort / Algo de __(OoC) _

_._

_**Inevitable**_

.

.

Ranma que estaba descansando luego de un intenso entrenamiento con su padre tras el sonido de sus latidos tronando en sus orejas diferenció los pasos únicos de Akane. Él, aunque no lo había querido admitir, se sentía todo el tiempo angustiado. Y es que Akane ahora ya no tenía ojos para él, ella lo estaba evitando y poniendo una distancia que ni con sus insultos y sarcasmos había conseguido sacarla de sus casillas. El hecho de que pusiera esa muralla invisible entre ellos no solo fue notorio para él sino para sus padres y para la familia Tendo pero sobre todo para las prometidas que estaban que saltaban en un pie de felicidad. Ellas al ver que Akane no se mostraba ya interesada en Ranma la dejaron por fin en paz.

Corrió hacia las escaleras y las subió de dos en dos escalones.

―Akane…

Su voz murió al verla, ella estaba entrando a su habitación. Akane giró su rostro y sus miradas cruzaron. Ranma admiraba su nuevo corte de cabello que lucía en todo su esplendor un azul brillante, sedoso y desenfadado. El rostro de ella se veía más jovial, y extrañamente a pesar de ser un corte que se consideraría masculino, se veía completamente femenina. Su cuello blanquecino era como el de los cisnes, delgado y elegante. El vestido tan corto solo no era excesivo por las _leggins_ tan ceñidas como su propia piel. Ella no era de las jóvenes que lucen su cuerpo pues su encanto es más que suficiente para atraer a los jóvenes como miel al panal. Ahora estaba diferente, se veía hermosa y la rodeaba un aura de total seguridad y confianza en sí misma, su postura y mirada confirmaban eso.

Ranma podía contra la otra Akane, esa adolescente temerosa de mostrarse, la jovencita insegura que él siempre defendió.

―¿Qué pasó, Akane? ―gesticuló en forma burlona―. ¿Ahora pretendes ser mujer? Pero mira, llevas el cabello como un niño.

Akane no respondió, lo oyó reírse en su cara, esa risa que siempre tenía cuando la comparaba con sus otras prometidas.

La estaba ofendiendo como mujer, ya no como Akane, porque ella tenía bien en claro que ella no era una _marimacho_, tal vez sí era ruda y tosca pero eso no la convertía en un marimacho. Su mente recordó como Mousse la recorrió entera, como sus ojos amazónicos no tuvieron reparos en examinar cada curva de su cuerpo y como ella no se lo impidió.

«¡Oh, Ranma! No soy un niño», el pensamiento surcó como rayo en entre sus memorias.

―Buenas noches para ti también, Ranma.

Sus pasos se lucieron más contorneados, tomó la maleta que dejó en el suelo inclinándose deliberadamente poniendo su trasero por lo alto, enderezándose como un cisne, giró y dando un portazo dejó a Ranma con la boca abierta.

No estuvo en su habitación más que para ordenar sus nuevas ropas y el uniforme, tomó una bata y una toalla y se dispuso a tomar una ducha que tenía bien merecida.

En la tina y con el agua tibia se propuse despejar sus pensamientos.

«Mousse», era lo único que pensaba desde que se marchó del _Café Gato_.

Extendió su mano para alcanzar su jabonera y sin desearlo hizo caer todo, de mala gana se levantó de su comodidad y se dispuso a arreglar su desastre.

―Sal de baño China ―leyó la inscripción de una pequeña botella de vidrio azul transparente.

Sin pensarlo mucho, vertió un poco en la tina y sal verde limón se diluyó en el agua tibia. El olor a mar, tarde de sol de verano y delicadas hierbas la inundó, se sintió desvanecerse para llegar a una isla desierta.

La voz de Kasumi la regresó a la tina.

―Akane, ya está la cena.

―Ya salgo, Kasumi. Gracias.

Se enjuagó toda y envuelta en su bata de baño regresó a su cuarto a vestirse.

―Bien, a cambiarse.

Miró sus ropas de dormir todas con bobos y no es que tuvieran algo de malo pero su estilo había cambiado.

Rebuscando entre su ropa se percató de algo que tenía muy bien escondido. Las camisetas de Ryoga. ¡Oh, su dulce amigo! ¿Dónde estaría en esos precisos momentos? Él siempre llegaba sucio y su hermana Kasumi siempre lavaba su ropa gentilmente y ella lo guardaba para que cuando volviera pudiera cambiarse ropa limpia mientras lavaba la sucia.

―No creo que se moleste.

Se frotó crema hidratante en brazos, axilas, abdomen y piernas. Se puso la camiseta amarilla de su olvidadizo amigo y en vez de ponerse el pantalón del pijama se pudo unos shorts bastante viejos que le quedaban ligeramente sueltos pero no lo suficiente para caerse.

Dos toques le siguieron a una Nabiki que entró su cuarto.

―Te estamos esperando, Akane ―Se le quedó mirando―. ¡Vaya! Te queda muy bien este nuevo estilo ―Sin decir algo más, se marchó.

Akane llegó casi pisándole los talones a Nabiki y se sentó como siempre en uno de los extremos de la mesa frente a Ranma.

El silencio reinó en el comedor cuando Akane se dispuso a comer y es que todos se dieron cuenta del cambio radical de la joven, no solo el corte de cabello, la camiseta de Ryoga le quedaba grande y el escote que tenía era tan sugestivo que hasta Saotome Genma tuvo que desviar la mirada completamente sonrojado. Ranma miraba anonadado como una simple y vieja camiseta la hacía ver tan sexual.

―¿Nuevo corte de cabellos, Akane? ―preguntó Nodoka―. Pensé que te gustaba el cabello largo como a tu madre. Aunque éste corte te sienta bien ―Lo último lo dijo a prisa, dando a entender que igual le gustaba su nuevo estilo.

―Gracias, tía ―Le respondió sonriendo―. Solo tuve ganas de un cambio.

Todos comieron en silencio, Ranma no tuvo ganas ni de abrir la boca porque sentía que nada de lo que dijera cambiaría lo que estaba sucediendo. Que Akane estaba pasando a otra etapa: de adolescente tierna y deseada a mujer arrasadora y segura.

Si no hacía algo, estaba más que seguro que él quedaría fuera del juego.

Lo que Ranma no sabía es que él ya estaba fuera del juego por _Know Out_ y más tarde que temprano tendría que enterarse porque ese tipo de situaciones es inevitable.

.

.

.

**Reeditado el 15 de Mayo del 2015**

_**Nebel**__ dices así:_

_Hola a todos después de un mes y un día. Bueno, incluso con ese lapso de tiempo de ausencia no me sentía segura de publicar porque aún este fic no tiene rumbo definido y cualquier cosa puede pasar._

_Veo con entusiasmo que las opiniones está divididas, por así decirlo, y lo entiendo. Cada quien tiene sus preferencias y yo al no dejar clara mi posición pues eso complica las situación, ¿verdad? Por mi parte puedo decirles que lastimosamente ya estoy inclinándome hacia una preferencia y aunque aún no lo diré, seguro al pasar de los capítulos lo entenderán. Eso creo que hará que algunos lectores se vallan pero lo comprenderé porque yo no obligo a nadie a leer mis fics._

_Bueno, pasaré a agradecer los comentarios y grata fue mi sorpresa a ver que he traspasado la frontera del idioma, eso me dejó bastante contenta: __znta__ (Thank you so much. __Your words make me happy, a thousand)._

_Respuesta a comentarios sin cuenta:_

_Sia: Hi. Well, we will discover new facets of Akane. She is now at another stage, where Akane is no longer in love with Ranma… That does not mean she will not feel attracted to him but not love, therefore she will go looking for new horizons, we'll see what happens later, I'd love you to join me on this journey._

_Guest (7 de abril / Cap. 2): Gracias por el comentario, me siento feliz de que te agrade mi manera de redactar. Yo le pongo mucho empeño pues es el medio para transmitir y si yo escribiera mal pues entenderían cualquier cosa menos lo que quiero expresarles, claro, tengo mis fallas, así que si lo llegase a detectar no se sienta incomodidad de señalármelo._

_Guest (7 de abril / Cap. 1): No sé si es la misma persona que el otro Guest pero gracias por escribir, aún no está decidido con quién se quedará Akane, pero sea cual sea mi elección y si no le llegara a gustar entenderé que no continúe._

_Matsuri chan: Oh, no pude evitar leer su comentario y sentir que al escribirme estaba muy emocionada. Mil gracias por el tiempo que le da a este humilde fic. Y le cuento algo, amo México; no he tenido la oportunidad (ni dinero) para ir hasta allá pero tengo muy buenas amigas mexicanas y sé que es un lugar maravilloso, lleno de cultura. Yo te mando un saludo inmenso desde mi Perú._

_*Sugerencia, para todas las personas que no tengan cuenta y se tomen las molestias de comentar, por favor, pongan su nombre o su seudónimo, es raro llamarles "guest", lo siento demasiado impersonal._

_See you soon, maybe._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	4. Cambios

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Autora:**__NebelKattyto_

.

**¿QUÉ PASÓ, AKANE?**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Akane Tendo/ ¿?_

_**Advertencias:**__ Romance, Hurt__/Comfort / Algo de __OoC_

_._

_**Cambios**_

.

.

El tiempo es relativo, a veces se siente como si demorara una eternidad y otras corría tan veloz que ni lo sentía. Akane estaba casi segura que el tiempo, curioso elemento, jugaba con ella de manera jocosa.

Sentada entre sus libros y apuntes, haciendo anotaciones, resaltando palabras claves y dando un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no pensar en los últimos sucesos desde su cambio de _apariencia_.

¿Realmente tan diferente y espléndida se veía? Ella pensaba seriamente que, todo era parte de uno de esos sucesos que, al menos para ella, no tienen sentido pero igual siempre pasan cuando menos lo piensas.

Ramna, su prometido ―aunque ya no lo sentía así―, se había convertido en un jovencito huraño. Él discutía constantemente con sus otras prometidas y parecía ser que cada vez que ambos salían juntos por cualquier motivo, ya sea ir a la escuela o a realizar algún mandado de Kasumi, sentía que quería pelear con todo el mundo, con todo el mundo menos con ella. Y no es que le molestara no ser el centro de su desquite pero era muy extraño pues su _hobby_ siempre había sido liberar sus tenciones con ella.

Otra cosa que había notado, es que el joven artista marcial la comenzó a ayudar en todo: cualquier tarea doméstica de la casa, le pedía ayuda para estudiar y hasta en entrenarla. Él que siempre le decía debilucha, se empezó a empeñar en entrenarla y ahí fue donde notó que algo estaba diferente en el Ranma de siempre.

En cada _kata_ que practicaban, Ranma no perdía oportunidad de ubicarse detrás de ella muy, muy cerca; el calor que emitía Ranma ya no era como cuando lo conoció, un calor agradable y cálido. Ahora era como una pared demasiado soleada por el ardiente sol de verano. La ponía incómoda. Cuando él tocaba sus muslos o sus brazos acomodando la pose correcta, ella no podía evitar querer gritarle, sentía como si un desconocido la tocara y eso la tenía azorada porque él era Ranma, ese jovencito que vino cuando era solo una chiquilla insegura, ese chico del que se había enamorado, con el que fantaseó por largo tiempo una vida futura que se había desvanecido producto del cansancio y la decepción. Ese muchacho de ojos azules ya no era su centro y ahora solo quería que la dejara en paz.

Escuchó dos toques en la ventana. Antes de abrir, buscó entre todo su desorden y sacó una libretita.

―Toma, Ranma. ―Le entregó la libreta, y al ver la intención del pelinegro por querer decir algo prosiguió―. Tengo un desastre el cuarto, ya sabes que estamos en exámenes y he sacado todos los libros y apuntes, cualquier cosa que tengas, dudas, me llamas y bajo a la sala para que estudiemos. —Le regaló una sonrisa y cerró la ventana. El joven quedó en silencio al filo del exterior del alfeizar y por inercia dejó que la gravedad le ganara para caer al primer piso.

Como siempre, Ranma tuvo un aterrizaje elegante, digo de un felino. Se quedó estático mirando el estanque, se acercó y miró su reflejo. Se sentía decepcionado porque había querido mostrarse como no solía hacerlo con ella. Tenía que admitir que siempre había tenido tres escusas para no cortejar a Akane: la primera era su timidez, no sabía por qué pero con ella no podía ser como con las otras chicas, Akane simplemente rompía todos sus esquemas, todos sus trucos quedaban obsoletos. La segunda era el hecho de las tres prometidas y cada contrincante que la usaba para llegar a él, tenía tanto temor que la dañaran que no razonaba, simplemente perdía el control de sí cuando temía que algo le pudiera pasar y por último, el hecho de no saber los sentimientos de Akane, él se pavoneaba frente a ella, burlándose de su forma osca y de su desventaja frente a las otras prometidas pero la verdad era que tenía pavor el solo pensar que ella no lo amase. Que otro llegara a su vida y se la quitara pero no había hecho falta porque cada palabra de desaliento le lanzó, cada burla de su aspecto y su carácter, habían mellado en la menor de los Tendo.

Entonces le carcomía la culpa cuando la veía triste porque solía mofarse por sus dotes culinarios. Cada vez que la vio rendirse porque no se hacía más fuerte y era toda su culpa pues él se empeñaba en decirle que era débil y que no poseía el carácter real de una artista marcial. ¿Cuántas mentiras no le dijo para que nadie se le acerque? Fea, marimacho, pecho plano, sin curvas, _¡Kami-sama!_ Era el peor de los idiotas.

Ahora aprovechaba cada segundo que tenía a su lado o que podía espiarla, cuando la veía en la cocina, antes ella lo hacía discretamente pero ahora que hasta su madre comía feliz la comida de ella, cocinaba abiertamente pero ya ningún platillo era exclusivo para él. Siempre lo ponía en medio de la mesa para compartirlo en la cena por lo general.

Verla poniendo los platos en la mesa también se había vuelto su nueva afición, la sonrisa que le regalaba a su padre y hasta el beso que estampaba en la mejilla de Kasumi. Se sentía como un acosador.

Se levantaba más temprano y la seguía discretamente en su rutina matutina de correr por media hora. Las gotas de sudor que salía de su pequeño cabello, las ropas semitransparentes por el sudor pegadas al cuerpo. Era demasiado sensual.

¿Cuántos cambios dio la pequeña Akane? Esa Akane era su desvelo más anhelado. Eran muchos cambios pero a pesar de todo, ella era ella. Golpeaba a Kuno cada que podía, era cariñosa con sus hermanas y su padre, atenta con el doctor Tofu, respetuosa con sus padres (Genma y Nodoka), buena amiga y excelente estudiante.

Viéndolo de manera objetiva, eran cambios positivos. Pero en esos cambios él había dejado de figurar. Antes ella era la prometida de él y ahora… ¿él era prometido de ella? Sí, de palabra lo era pero de hechos quizás él había sido el que inició la ruptura, empujándola a cambios tan buenos pero donde se bifurcaban sus caminos. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo.

Un golpe lo envió directo al estante, sumergiéndose ahora entre las aguas frías, oyó las burlas de su padre. Y era verdad lo que decía: él ―en ese momento convertido en ella por el agua― era un completo idiota. Porque el cambiaba de cuerpo con el agua (caliente y fría) pero seguía siendo el mismo niño de antes y Akane, en sus cambios, no habían espacio para él.

.

.

.

**Reeditado el 15 de mayo del 2016**

* * *

_**Nebel**__ dices así:_

_Kata: __secuencia de movimientos establecidos que se pueden practicar normalmente solo pero no en parejas__. __Se practica en escuelas tradicionales de arte japonés._

_Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, yo solo puedo decir que no tengo una excusa, simplemente no me encontraba en condiciones de publicar. Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero estuve pensando en un día especial para actualizar y ese día es hoy, Día de Independencia de mi amado Perú, así que por favor, no se molesten conmigo sino que celebren junto a mí._

_Algo que añadir es darle las gracias por los comentarios. Por ahí leí que no se debe escribir para los comentarios pero eso no quita que es lindo leerlos. Mil gracias a __Rascalize__ y __znta __por regalarme algo de su tiempo._

_Quiero extender mis agradecimientos a las personas que le picaron a favorite y follow. _

_Comentarios si lo desean._


	5. XXX

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Autora:**__NebelKattyto_

.

**¿QUÉ PASÓ, AKANE?**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Tendo Akane / Mousse_

_**Advertencias:**__ Romance, Hurt__/Comfort / Algo de __OoC/ Contenido sexual_

_._

_**XXX**_

.

.

Los jóvenes se dan cuenta que son jóvenes cuando siente que algo fuera de los cambios físicos se hacen presente. El cuerpo ha cambiado, la voz, la manera de moverse, la interacción, la osadía.

Akane siempre fue recatada, reservada y bastante madura para su edad, pero seguía siendo una jovencita que estaba experimentando sentimientos y emociones nuevas.

Esa mañana había salido quince minutos más tarde a correr, y tuvo que tomarse quince minutos más de lo normal en recomponerse de un sueño que se había sentido demasiado real entre sus sábanas y sus calor corporal.

Dicen que los sueños son manifestación de lo que sea que la mente tiene rondando por demasiado tiempo y justamente eso le pasa eso. Tenía a alguien en su cabeza que se fijó de tal manera que parecía tatuado en sus pensamientos. Mousse.

Se había cruzado con el joven amazona varias veces y casi siempre alguien aparecía, evitando así, un acercamiento tan anhelado por ella.

Cuando Akane abrió los ojos esa mañana y la luz la rodeaba, con el corazón retumbando en sus oídos, con el deseo a flor de piel, con esa necesidad de calmarse. Se vio tentada así misma pero el pudor fue más fuerte que ella. Se sintió avergonzada de sí misma. Nunca se tocó de esa manera y no tenía el valor de que en pleno inicio de la mañana sería buena idea comenzar.

Luego del calmarse había salido disparada a correr, incluso a una velocidad mayor a la de siempre. Luego la rutina volvió a lo de siempre, desayuno, ir a la escuela con Ranma, encontrase en el camino con Shampoo, Kuno recibiendo su merecido, las clases matutinas. Pero algo peculiar pasó ese día, en pleno recreo. Los chicos habían traído una revista prohibida, y hasta las chicas estaba curiosas. _Play Boy_.

Caras rojas, risas nerviosas, suspiros de asombro, eran parte del aura que rodeaba a los jóvenes que hojeaban la revista de adultos.

—¿Viste la revista, Akane?

—N-no pude —Negó—.Todos me tapaban.

Yuka veía con cierta gracia el gran esfuerzo que hacía su amiga por disimular su incomodidad, así que quiso picarla un poco.

—En esa revista solo se veían mujeres desnudas porque es para hombres. Yo les puedo enseñar algo más interesante, ¿qué dicen? Hoy después de clase vamos a mi casa.

Las chicas que estaba cerca gritaron afirmativamente, apagando la negativa de Akane.

Las horas de clases volaron y más de una jovencita del salón A estaba entusiasmada por ir a la casa de Yuka, la joven les dijo que sus padres estaban de viaje y que su abuela, que estaba encargada de cuidarla, no haría problemas si veía a un grupo de jovencitas reunidas en su habitación.

Yuka llevó refrescos y galletitas mientras cerraba con seguro su puerta. Akane prendió la computadora (a pedido de la anfitriona) y buscó, bajo sus instrucciones, una carpeta oculta en ella. Las chicas estaban expectantes cuando vieron una carpeta titulada «XXX».

Akane se cubrió el rostro con las manos los tres minutos del primer vídeo de la carpeta. El sonido estaba bajito volumen pero igual podía oír los gemidos de la joven del vídeo siendo penetrada por un hombre musculoso. Las demás chicas no estaban mejor que ella, nuevamente el escenario de la escuela se dio: rostros sonrojados, risitas nerviosas, cuchicheos.

—De dónde sacas eso, Yuka…

—Ay, Akane. Del internet, pues. Ahora espero que guarden discreción —dijo, mirando a todas en general—. Esto es meramente educativo.

Llegando la hora de volver a casa, Akane estuvo casi todo el trayecto rememorando los sonidos, la música ambiental, los lugares en donde se graban esos vídeos. Había uno especialmente que la tocó porque se desarrollaba en un _dojo_ e inevitablemente pensaba en el de su casa.

Cuando llegó a su hogar recibió una reprimenda por dejar botado a Ranma, ese día tocaban clases de Historia en las últimas horas de clase y él se había quedado dormido, cuando se despertó, se percató que era el único en el salón, todos se habían ido.

Akane solo se justificó diciendo que había ido en un grupo grande de compañeras para acompañar a Yuka que estaba sola por el viaje de sus padres.

La riña pasó a segundo plano cuando Kasumi, casualmente, adelantó la cena un cuarto de hora, distrayendo así a todos con la idea de la deliciosa comida para la cena.

La noche cayó tranquila y Akane acurrucada de costado, mirando hacia su ventana, olvidó el sueño de la mañana y los vídeos subidos de tono de Yuka y durmió en seguida.

Akane sentía cosquillas en las costillas y se levantó capturando en primer cuadro una cabellera oscura y liza, sus cortinas se mecían por el viento al igual que esos cabellos negros. Sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente al sentir las manos grandes surcando sus piernas, su abdomen, sus incipientes pechos. Luego el calor varonil detrás suyo y tres dedos jugando con su pezón. Sin poder contenerse un gemido de excitación se escurrió de sus labios, un hincón doloroso y a la vez placentero se apoderó de su centro, los mismos dedos que antes jugaban en su norte bajaron al sur, y ella no sabía si se aliviaba o el fuego la quemaba más.

—Mousse, Mousse…

Akane lo llamaba insistentemente entre sueños hasta despertar, levantándose de golpe. Agitada, asustada, no sabía qué sentía más. Le dolía mucho su centro, al tocárselo sintió la suavidad de sus jugos y el hinchazón de una zona que jamás había tocado de modo sexual, le dolía y su cuerpo le exigía atención con premura.

En medio de la madrugada, con el sonido de algún grillo de fondo, dejó que su mano se aventurara a tocar, al principio no supo bien qué hacer, sus dedos acariciaron sus labios mayores y hurgaron en los menores, recordando el vídeo porno del _dojo_, pensó en la mano masculina masturbando a la joven del vídeo. El _dojo_ del vídeo se fue transformando en su mente, al igual que los personajes. Akane tenía puesto un kimono, solo la parte superior aún con el cinturón pero con los pechos descubiertos, el pantalón estaba olvidado en un rincón, ella sentada en cuclillas, un airecito que circulaba en el ambiente le estremecía la vulva abierta. Mousse entrando y ubicándose frente a Akane, sin su típica túnica china, solo en pantalones y descalzo. Él desataba el cordón de los pantalones, Akane, se tocaba mientras veía como Mousse se masturbaba también.

Él tomaba sus manos húmedas y las lamía bebiendo su flujo femenino. La recostaba en el piso de madera igual que en sus sueños, la recorría entera, entonces entraba en ella tan fácil como en la ficción porno y ella gemía su nombre, suspiraba su nombre, y se corría por su nombre.

Akane, elevó la velocidad de su mano cansada, mordió su labio intentando callar su grito de éxtasis. No podía creer que su imaginación fuera tan vivida, más que sus sueños (que ya no recordaba bien).

Estaba sudada, con el cuerpo temblando. Le gustaba, lo que había hecho, y él. Le gustaba saber que podía tenerlo en su mente y cada noche tener la libertad de ser ella entre sus sábanas, a solas, con la idea fija de joven amazonas. Le gustaba él, ese deje tímido pero tan amazonas en su imaginación.

Akane no pensó que tan beneficioso podrías ser ver películas «XXX», tampoco pudo pensarlo demasiado, el sueño nuevamente la venció dejando paso a _dojos_, cocinas y hasta aulas de clases donde ella estaba vestida de karateka, maid y estudiantes. Y Mousse en cada locación le hacía cosas deliciosas. Sí, quizás la mañana que pronto llegaría sería igual de agitada.

.

.

.

**Publicado el 15 de mayo del 2016**

* * *

_**Nebel**__ dice así:_

_Llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar, hace ufff, en serio, ya no lo recuerdo. Mil disculpas, estoy sin Internet y solo hasta ahora he podido actualizar. No sé a ciencia cierta si soy liberal o lo intento ser pero bueno, no digo que ver pornografía es ser liberal pero dejar que el cuerpo sea libre de sentir sin dejar que la sociedad machista y patriarcal nos deje como degeneradas y corrientes pues... eso es liberador. Akane es una adolescente, toda ella recatadita y quise que probara las mieles más deliciosas, satisfacerse a sí misma. Como vieron arriba, entre los personajes principales está Akane y Mousse. Sí, está decidido, lo tenía resuelto desde hace tiempo pero no sé, creo que esperaba que mi lado «cannon» despertara pero nunca pasó y yo no me di cuenta en qué momento caí en las redes de paring crack y peor aún, ni cuenta me di cuándo Mousse me pareció tan lindo como para ser pareja de Akane. Sé que eso desilusionará a varias personas y seguro dejarán de leer el fic, igual agradezco a todos los que llegaron hasta acá. Para los que quieran seguir acompañándome, reitero, no actualizo rápido pero habrá final. Y espero que sea feliz porque ya tengo muchos fics de final triste y trágico. _

_No quiero extender «Nebel dice así» pero como es mi espacio pues me explayo y ya. Quiero aclarar algo que yo tengo bien claro (pero al parecer hay un engendro que no), en el espacio de __**KattytoNebel**__ dentro del mundo , yo (la autora) respeto las reglas del juego y respeto a todos autor y lector, con su creatividad (del primero) y los diversos comentarios (del segundo) pero lo que no voy a aceptar ni respetar es que alguien venga a __decirme, sugerirme o mandarme__ a eliminar un fic mío, o sea, borrar __**MI FIC**__ de __**MI CUENTA**__. Sinceramente, primero me molestó, luego me dio risa y ahora simplemente le digo a ese guest que GRACIAS por LEER mi fic, por COMENTAR mi fic pero en KattytoNebel hay una monarquía y la monarca soy yo. Así que haré los fics que me den la regalada gana con los temas que me peguen en gana, con los paring que me vengan en gana y actualizaré cuando se me dé la puta gana (bueno, lo último además de ganas y capítulos para actualizar, debe haber ánimos). Yo no escribo a pedido, sí, me gusta el paring cannon (cada vez menos, pero ese no es el tema), y ahora el paring crack me llama más y no escribiré de cannon cuando no me nace. Yo no voy por el mundo (fanfiction) vociferando a los autores de qué escribir y menos «decir» que eliminen sus fics porque no me guste el tema, el paring o porque me jode como escriben. No me interesa tener millones de lectores sino compartir lo que me nace por amor al arte, porque acá ni medio céntimo me regalan. Bueno, esta será la última vez que aclare este tipo de temas._

_Agradecimientos a znta, Rascalize, Patohf, Akane Kou, Guest (que sí le gusto), y por último al Guest que dice perdió su tiempo._

_Comentarios si lo desean (de preferencia sobre el fic)._


End file.
